Black Butler Shorts
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji yaoi shorts. Sebby x Ciel, UT x Grell.
1. Undertaker x Grell

_Undertaker x Grell~_

Unstoppable; the perfect word to describe the behavior of my lover before me. He picked up his pace and drowned me in the bliss and the satisfaction that continuously overflowed. I was not sure if I still had my senses that night. We are a perfect pair. Both carry the name of Death Gods and both seeking for pleasure.

"Haa ..Und- under... taker" he whimpered.

The name slipped non-stop out of the redhead's mouth, as it grew more intense. He was on the brim of climax, while Undertaker deepened the plunge. It was too good for him to take.

"..haa... good"

Grell's satisfied tone made the Death God smirk as he bit the redhead's ear in excitement.

"Not too tight, my Juliet" he whispered.

The words rang uncontrollably into Grell's ear. He hid his cherry-shaded look by burying his face in the chest of the bully. He peeked at his lover then turned into a gaze, he felt lucky. Those glistening eyes and that erotic expression, was only for him to see. Grell focused on his lover's lips; those luscious irresistible lips. He was starving, famished for that enticing mouth, Undertaker's mouth.

"Your gaze is so intense... is it entrancing, my face?"

"Your kiss I want it." I demanded.

He grazed his lips with mine, teasing me further. I bit his lower lip in reply to the mocking and an overpowering taste of blood ignited out of the sadist's lip. I ignored it and instead forced my tongue into the whitehead's mouth, entangling it with his. It was a beginner's kiss compared to the skilled ones he frequently gives me. Nevertheless, the pathetic play I did was enough for him to climax. I can feel the hot liquid oozing out my entrance; it burned. I finally released my grip on his back.

"Has your stamina shortened?" I taunted, obviously to revenge on the tyrant.

"Gufufufu.. Are you putting me to the test?" he replied suspiciously.

He seized my thighs and inserted his already erect member into my opening, to think that just a while ago he climaxed.

"Ahh! no more!" I yelled.

"The tables have turned, my love" a smirk began to arise from his nonchalant face.

We had eight rounds that night. I was EXHAUSTED. It was a mistake to test my lover. That taunt was purposively to insult him, but he found it wildly alluring to my discovery. I learned my lesson; I should not enchant and awake the demon sleeping in this shinigami. Still, this Undertaker is intoxicating, he is erotic, he is a sadist but even more this Undertaker is mine.

* * *

_Sebastian x Ciel~_

"Haa.."

The moaning of the raven continued; sweat trickling down its burning skin. I reached for his mouth to silence the boy and locked my lips with his. I thrust deeper to reach climax as the raven held me tighter with grinding nails and enveloped thighs . I ended the kiss and rang sweet nothings near the raven's ear.

"Se... Sebas... tian" he moaned.

I stared at the breathtaking view. The sensation is different than before, it had become more exciting, more explicit.

"More Seb.." he complained

I fondled his member as juice spilled out of it. I thrust deeper to satisfy the selfish boy and his selfish demands.

"hah...Ahhhhh!" he reached climax.

"How could a servant of the Phantomhive family not satisfy his master?" I boasted.

He sent looks like daggers at me but those beautiful blue eyes prevented the glare to accomplish what it intended to. I swept his silky hair away accompanying it with a light kiss on the forehead. I rolled to his side and glanced at the worn-out expression of his. I stood up and dressed myself then him. He swatted my hand away, gathering all his left energy in the lifeless slap, as I was carefully smoothing out the wrinkle that ruined the orderliness of the shirt .

"I can do it myself" he demanded.

I smirked at his stubbornness and quietly stood at the side of the bed.

"Are you ready to retire for the night, master?" I asked.

As I waited for an answer, he disappeared into the midst of the blanket, too exhausted to reply, I guess. I considered the silence a confirmation to my question and grabbed a hold of the candles, the only source of light, and headed for the door.

" Sebas..tian" the call broke the silence.

I was startled for a second to think that just minutes ago he was in deep slumber. I immediately reacted to the call and turned around.

"You called?"

"Stay beside me, until I fall asleep" he muttered while looking away.

"You sure are selfish today, young master" I smirked.

"It's an order!"

There was a shade of crimson that quickly spread on the raven's cheeks. It was quite entrancing to see the 13-year-old nobleman "Ciel Phantomhive" to react this way. I knelt down to my usual pose and waved my hand to my chest as I stated my usual line.

"Yes, my Lord".


	2. Sebastian x Ciel

Unstoppable; the perfect word to describe the behavior of my lover before me. He picked up his pace and drowned me in the bliss and the satisfaction that continuously overflowed. I was not sure if I still had my senses that night. We are a perfect pair. Both carry the name of Death Gods and both seeking for pleasure.

"Haa ..Und… under .. taker" he whimpered.

The name slipped non-stop out of the redhead's mouth, as it grew more intense. He was on the brim of climax, while Undertaker deepened the plunge. It was too good for him to take.

"..haa .. good"

Grell's satisfied tone made the Death God smirk as he bit the redhead's ear in excitement.

"Not too tight, my Juliet" he whispered.

The words rang uncontrollably into Grell's ear. He hid his cherry-shaded look by burying his face in the chest of the bully. He peeked at his lover then turned into a gaze, he felt lucky. Those glistening eyes and that erotic expression, was only for him to see. Grell focused on his lover's lips; those luscious irresistible lips. He was starving, famished for that enticing mouth, Undertaker's mouth.

"Your gaze is so intense…. is it entrancing, my face?"

"Your kiss…I want it" I demanded.

He grazed his lips with mine, teasing me further. I bit his lower lip in reply to the mocking and an overpowering taste of blood ignited out of the sadist's lip. I ignored it and instead forced my tongue into the whitehead's mouth, entangling it with his. It was a beginner's kiss compared to the skilled ones he frequently gives me. Nevertheless, the pathetic play I did was enough for him to climax. I can feel the hot liquid oozing out my entrance; it burned. I finally released my grip on his back.

"Has your stamina shortened?" I taunted, obviously to revenge on the tyrant.

"Gufufufu.. Are you putting me to the test?" he replied suspiciously.

He seized my thighs and inserted his already erect member into my opening, to think that just a while ago he climaxed.

"Ahh! … no more!" I yelled.

"The tables have turned, my love" a smirk began to arise from his nonchalant face.

We had eight rounds that night. I was EXHAUSTED. It was a mistake to test my lover. That taunt was purposively to insult him, but he found it wildly alluring to my discovery. I learned my lesson; I should not enchant and awake the demon sleeping in this shinigami. Still, this Undertaker is intoxicating, he is erotic, he is a sadist but even more this Undertaker is mine.


End file.
